The present invention relates to an animal-patterned sprinkling device.
A conventional sprinkling device used in a garden is mostly designed with a monotonous cylindrical shape. When locating such sprinkling device in a garden or a sprinkling pool, the sprinkling device often fails to be compatible with the other scenes therein or even forms a defect of the appearance. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved sprinkling device with an attractive pattern to create a desired appearance.